


the decrescendo of my love life

by yixingsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, really bad crack, worst thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsus/pseuds/yixingsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>only loves he for he piano</p>
            </blockquote>





	the decrescendo of my love life

**Author's Note:**

> writing isnt my forte........ no but seriously this is so ugly please forgive me  
> i would like to thank my buddy for the title

"you only love me for my piano," sehun yelled, eyes filling with tears. "Just for my piano, Yixing!"

Yixing took a moment to contemplate his boyfriend's statement. "Shit... You right..." He finally said, glancing over at the grand beauty sitting on the other side of the room.

"Look away from it! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry, sorry... Just... It's so beautiful, you know?"

"Am I not?!" Sehun kicked the leg of his piano with a sock-clad foot, wincing in pain.

"You are! All I'm saying is... Your piano... Might be a little more beautiful." Yixing shrugged, absentmindedly tapping out Mary Had a Little Lamb in a very high key.

"You don't just say that to somebody! You aren't supposed to tell your boyfriend that an inanimate object is more beautiful than him!" Sehun yanked Yixing's arm away from the instrument angrily.

"Hey! Dont talk about her like that."

"Her?! But you're gay! What the hell, Yixing-"

"Sehun, you wouldn't understand our relationship."

"but. But you say you loved me.."

"I love you but you're stupid to think I love the piano LESS than you"

Sehun blushed, embarrassment.

Yixing smirked quietly, tapping sehun on the shoulder to get his attention. "boy... You got APRIL FOOLED!"

"But yixing, it isn't April fools." Sehun frowned, confusion.

"You just got. AUGUST FOOLED!." Yixing continued his quiet smirking.

"but you love the piano though..." Sehun lifted an eyebrow, removing it from his face and handing it to yixing. "take my peace offering."

Yixing recoiled like a snake. "sehun WHY. NOT your eyebrow keep it where it goes."

Sehun shrugged and placed the eyebrow back where it belonged. Of course, his brows were on fleek.

"that's some good shit..." Yixing murmurs, poking sehuns not removable eyebrow with affection and moderate confusion. "your eyebrows are good."

"fish are good,too." Sehun pointed out helpfully, smiling loudly.

"oh." Yixing glanced behind Sehun at the piano, who hadn't said anything yet. Because pianos cant talk these days. "now that I think about it, you didnt get AUGUST FOOLED! Boy. You suck.your piano is neat though."

"but yixing.." Sehun pleaded, a single tear falling from his left eye.

"AUGUST FOOLED AGAIN! Shit boi!!!" Yixing cackled in a horrifying manner.


End file.
